jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Find A Pet Song
The Find A Pet Song is featured in the episode May the Best Pet Win! The song features a sequence of pets that Fluttershy presents to Rainbow Dash in hopes that she'll adopt one. Lyrics :Fluttershy ::Now, Rainbow, my dear, I cannot express my delight ::It's abundantly clear ::That somewhere out here ::Is the pet that will suit you just right :Dash ::I can't wait to get started, but first let me set a few rules ::It's of utmost importance ::The pet that I get ::Is something that's awesome and cool :Fluttershy: Awesome, cool, got it! ::I have so many wonderful choices, just wait, you will see :Dash ::I need something real fast like a bullet to keep up with me :Fluttershy ::Sure! How 'bout a bunny? ::They're cutesy and wootsie and quick as can be :Dash ::Cutesy? Wootsie? Have you even met me? :Fluttershy ::Rainbow, have faith ::You see, I will bet you ::Somewhere in here is the pet that will get you :Fluttershy: Come on, the sky's the limit! :Rainbow Dash: Sky is good. I'd like it to fly. :Fluttershy: Really? Because I think this widdle puddy tat has your name written all over it. Yes, he does. Aww, look, he likes you! :Rainbow Dash: Pass. :Fluttershy ::I have so many wonderful choices for you to decide ::There are otters and seals ::With massive appeal :Rainbow Dash: Otters and seals do not fly. :Fluttershy: Maybe not, but I've seen this particular seal catch ten feet of air when he breaches the water! :barks :Rainbow Dash: That's it. I'm outta here. :Fluttershy ::Wait! There must be a pet here ::That will fit the ticket ::How 'bout a ladybug, or a cute cricket? :Rainbow Dash: Bigger. And cooler. :Fluttershy: Bigger, cooler. Right. ::I've got just the thing in that tree, Dash ::Meet your new fabulous pet, Squirrely! :Rainbow Dash: It's just a squirrel. :Fluttershy: Not just any squirrel. A flying squirrel! :Rainbow Dash: ...Yeah. So, like I was saying... ::Fluttershy, pal, this won't cut it ::I need a pet to keep up with me ::Something awesome, something flying ::With coolness that defies gravity! :Fluttershy: I'm sensing you want an animal that can fly. :Rainbow Dash: Ya think? :Fluttershy ::I have plenty of wonderful creatures who soar in the sky ::Like a sweet hummingbird or a giant monarch butterfly :Rainbow Dash: Better, but cooler. :Fluttershy ::I see. How 'bout an owl, or a wasp, or a toucan? ::There's so many wonderful creatures the likes of that ::There are falcons and eagles ::They are both quite regal ::Or perhaps what you need is a dark and mysterious bat? :Rainbow Dash: Now you're talking! But instead of just one standout, now that's too many. ::So many choices, and such riches aplenty :Fluttershy: Not a bad problem to have, if you ask me. :Dash ::The bat would be awesome, but the wasp I'm digging too ::Do you have something in a yellow striped bat? :Fluttershy: No. ::I've got a hot pink flamingo, just dying to meet you :Dash ::What to do, what to do? gasp ::A prize! That's it! There's really just one way ::To find out which animal's best ::Hold a contest of speed, agility, and guts ::That will put each pet to the test :Fluttershy ::Don't forget style, that should be considered :Dash ::Then we'll know for sure who's best of the litter :Fluttershy ::The one who is awesome as cool :Dash ::Just like me ::Can't settle for less, 'cause I'm the best :[Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash] ::So a contest we will see :Dash ::Who's the number one, greatest, perfectest pet :[Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash] ::In the world for me! :Fluttershy ::May the games :[Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash] ::Begin! :Rainbow Dash: And may the best pet win! Trivia * Category:Songs Category:Non-Disney Songs Category:MLP Songs